Interrupted Writing
by dkAdeena
Summary: Rath's poem writing gets interrupted.


Adeena: I wrote this poem years ago, when I was feeling down, and recently found it again. I thought it fit Rath and so ...

Rath: Did you **really** have to do this?

Adeena: Yes. Couldn't help myself.

Rath: *sighs*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights but I do own the poem. Implied sexual relations - Rath x Rune x Thatz

* * *

* * *

__

My friends, where are they  
Those few who care in some small way  
Can you see my troubles here  
Hidden away with so much care

He paused in his writing, considering his words carefully. He thought back over the past few years since he had met them, the two that set his heart racing. Long blond hair framing delicate features and short green hair highlighting rugged features. Both strong, both dependable but, so far, unreachable. Denied passion, unquenchable desire, had now become his inspiration. He picked up his pen and started writing again.

__

Can you see without your eyes  
Understand all the tears and lies  
Is there anyone who will take the time  
To understand this riddle and rhyme

He paused again, his thoughts straying once more. Would either of his two fellow Knights ever truly understand? Was there **really** anyone who could understand him? He didn't think so. No one had so far, and they **all** knew his full history. These two didn't know yet and he intended it stay that way. He had no desire to let them know the truth about him. He didn't want their pity or scorn. He wanted something else, something deeper and stronger, something that would pull him from the depths of his despair. Maybe, just maybe, one or both of them would be able to give him a reason to keep living. Why did his mind keep wandering? His pen dipped to the paper again and he continued writing.

__

Who will try to grant me help  
The strength to stop being a whelp  
Who's to say what tomorrow might bring  
Maybe sorrow, maybe laughter, maybe a ring

Now where did **that** come from, he wondered as he reread what he wrote. A whelp, a ring, **what** was passing through his mind? Did he really consider himself to be that weak? Only when it came to those two. Why couldn't he tell them how he felt? Was he afraid they would reject him? They hadn't so far, although he'd only showed them bits and pieces of how he really felt about them. He smiled as he pictured Rune's face the first time he had hugged him. He wanted to see **that** look again. Maybe he should surprise him with a kiss like he'd done with Thatz. **That** had been fun and might have gone further if they hadn't been interrupted. Thatz had seemed to be interested. Maybe I'll go find him when I'm done.

__

Maybe a sign from up above  
Someone so full, for me, of love  
Someone to take the time to understand  
The riddle, the rhyme, and still command

**Was** there someone who could love him? Really, truly love him, even knowing the truth about him? Or would he always be on the outside, never truly accepted, never understood? **Why** was he thinking these thoughts? He was going to die anyway. No one would care that he was gone, **would** they?

__

What's wrong with me now  
I wasn't meant to pull this plow  
I was meant to be loved by many  
So why can't I find any

Find someone to love me, some joke! No one could love me, I'm a freak. I don't know why I even think about it, them. They'll never love me. They can't, no one can. **Freak**! Why couldn't you have left me alone? Why did you do this to me? I'm supposed to be dead, not living like this.

__

Where are my friends  
Have they scattered to all ends  
Am I deserted once again  
Or am I the one who ran

**What** friends? I don't have any friends, I have enemies. They keep me here, they won't let me die. Why? And what about those two? What would they do if he died? Tapping the tip of his pen against his lips he stared into space, wondering why he cared. They set his blood on fire just thinking about them, **that** was why. He wanted them to love him, accept him for what he truly was. He dipped the tip of his pen in the ink once more and started to write again.

__

Dear God, grant that someday  
I will find someone to say  
The words that are so very hard  
Words that are my heart's guard

Heart's guard. Funny way of saying it but, ... it fit. It said what he wanted. He wanted someone to break the wall he'd built around what heart he did have. Actually, he wasn't sure what he wanted, other than those two. He closed his eyes and pictured them both easily – he'd had ample time to memorize each one's features while they'd been traveling. How strange it seemed, now that they'd returned to the castle. He hardly ever saw them though he constantly watched for them. They only slept down the hall from him yet he felt separated from them by miles.

__

Grant me the freedom and the chance  
To dispatch this crippling lance  
So that in the time that is to come  
I'll find friends totaling more than some

Friends? Is that what I really want? Or do I want something more?

His wandering thoughts were abruptly interrupted as someone snatched his pen and paper and someone else started nibbling at his ear.

"Are you finished yet, Rath?" breathed softly in his ear, the same one that had been nibbled upon.

"I believe he is now" came another voice from his other side; the direction the paper and pen had disappeared.

When arms wrapped around him from two sides he jumped. He hadn't been expecting **that**. "What are you two doing here?" he barely managed to get out.

"Looking for you, silly" came the reply from his side. "We got tired of waiting for you, so we came to find you. And here you are, writing poetry. A new habit of yours?"

He had trouble answering right then as the one behind him started biting his neck in a very serious, yet extremely sensual, manner. Raising his hand to touch the one biting him, he managed to get out "No. I do it from time to time, when I'm in the mood."

"In the mood for what, I wonder" came the voice from his side again as the one behind him had managed to move his wandering lips to the hollow at the base of his neck, despite his best efforts to stall him, and he was no longer able to hide his shudders of pleasure from either of them.

"So do I" said the one behind him. "Maybe we should take this someplace a little more private."

"Agreed," said the one at his side, pulling Rath's chair away from the table and the one with the wandering lips. They both took one of his arms and lifted him out of the chair. They put him on his feet and started him moving towards the door. He barely had enough time to grab his poem before they rushed him out the door and to his room.

* * *

* * *

Rath: Did you **have** to bring Rune and Thatz into this?

Rune and Thatz: Don't you love us anymore? *looking at Rath with sad puppy dog eyes*

Rath: Adeena! *in pleading voice*

Adeena: Yes? You brought this on yourself, you know. I hope everyone who reads it likes it. I just love reviews!


End file.
